Twist's Life
by Crimson Fear
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with one day. Twist has always been an experiment and always would be. But after a freak attack by Eggman, she starts to think: could it have been different.


D/C. I don't own Sonic. I only own my OC's, got it?

A/N. Just another little one-shot I came up with. BE WARNED: THIS STORY DOES NOT AFFECT ANYTHING I SAY OF TWIST. FORGET ABOUT WHAT I HAVE MENTIONED ABOUT HER IN THIS FIC.

Twist was lunged under the water once again. This time Eggman did not let up. She was pushed to the bottom, one tentacle still wrapped around her side. She struggled and kicked, fighting to get back up. Her wings unfolded with the current, but just flopped down as she tried to flap back up. Ripping with her fingers through the ever-lasting liquid, she was held firmly at the bottom. The water stung her eyes as she fought to stay awake. She could feel the unconsciousness pulling at her, but still she kicked. The Master Emeralds inside her shoes were dying out in the wetness. The sonic bursts were useless. Suddenly, with one last kick, the Emeralds died to nothing and Twist was thrown back to consciousness.

I was walking along a winding country path. My fur was not midnight-black yet, more like a dirty grey. I envied my brother who was walking on the other side of me. His fur was smooth and silky, a lovely grey. My quills were not fully grown yet, and my dread like hair was shorter then. But my eyes were something different. They shone brighter than any other emerald. That was something my brother did sulk about. His eyes were an orangey-red, but still, his quills flexed out through his tails. That was another thing that he envied about. My tails. They were silky soft with not a hair out of place. The kitten that held our hands in between us had always commented about its blanket like feel. I loved the woman that was identified as my Mother. I remembered the way my Mother's black fur had rubbed against me, the way the whiskers had tickled me as I was snuggled into at night. I remembered the way her gentle hands caressed me when I grew scared, the way that she used to compare my eyes to the green Chaos Emerald that hung on a gold chain around her neck. My Mother. The love. I then remembered something else. Something that smashed that loving memory. The water. The three of us had been walking home from a walk in the park. We had tugged her towards the playground and we had sat down at a bench, just before we left. I remembered the conversation clearly in my mind. The last conversation we would ever share together.

"Mamma, look at my spikes. They have grown!" Storm had piped up, rolling his hand into a ball and flexing the knuckles under his gloves.

They _had_ grown a lot bigger and were quite admirable on a seven year old. Mother had taken his hand gently and kissed it. I couldn't help but feel envious.

"Wow! They're very big aren't they? Just like your Daddy's..." Mum had exclaimed happily but died down as she mentioned our Dad.

We had never known our Father, but he must've been there at one time. How else could Storm be a wolf while my Mother and I are kittens? There was no other explanation for it! I glanced down at my fist and ran a hand over my knuckles. They had not even a bump on them under the gloves. My Mother had noticed my gloom at the unblemished hands. She took them in her hands and stroked them. She pulled us both close. I felt the vibrations of the warm glowing of the emerald.

"Mamma, are my eyes still emeralds?" I had asked, as I fiddled with the emerald.

My Mother had tickled me with her whiskers and shook her head.

"No, my child. _You _are my emerald, but your eyes make you sparkle," she had replied gently.

That was when she did something I could never have forgotten, never thought she would ever do. She had untied the gold chain around her neck and fastened it around mine. The emerald was very light considering its weight, and had glowed lightly as it had been passed to me.

"Keep this, my emerald, and do not forget me. Not even when I leave this world, do not fall into sorrow. For I will always reside in this emerald and will guide you until you die. Then, you can give it to your children and you can guide them," she had said, rubbing my ears.

I had sworn that she knew what was going to happen in the next half hour. It seemed overly coincidental that what she had said tied with what happened. I did not think the happiest day in my life, the day that emerald had been placed around my neck that it would've happened. We were walking home at around sunset, my favourite time of day, when she had decided to go through the forest. We had entered into a beautiful clearing, surrounded by sycamore trees. The grass was wavy and here and there daisies grew. But there was something we had never seen before, and it was placed in the centre of the clearing. It was a beautiful river, with vines overhanging it at one side, making little ripples through the water. Storm and I had never seen water before, and we gripped our Mother's hand tightly. Well, one of us did. And I would never tell Storm that I had. At first she let us stay on the shore and I carefully made a daisy chain for her. She put it around her neck happily and told me that it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She had brought us close to the water now, not realising I was scared. She told us to stay at the shore and then she waded into the water. She had never told us she couldn't swim. After getting up to her chest in water she turned towards us and smiled. She gestured for us to come in. Storm dived into the pool and picked up swimming in a heartbeat. She hadn't taught him. He learned with ease. My Mother smiled at him as he used his wings to flit around her. She beckoned to me as well. I did not know what to do. I was scared. I was thinking of shouting to my Mother that I didn't want to go in, that I was scared. But then my eyes glanced to Storm as he was gliding through the water, ducking and diving expertly. I took a deep breath and began to go into the water. If only I had told her. If only I had stayed on land. If only...

I had gone right to the end of the shallow water and stopped. The water was deeper and I could tell. I did not want to go in. Then my trainer found an old tree branch underwater. From the end of there I was a lot deeper than either of them and I opened my wings and splashed. While they were looking away from me I shivered. Which was understandable, I had very shorter fur than them and I was still very young, around about four or five. Suddenly, a current had picked up. My Mother had noticed this and told us to head for shore. I had not properly heard her, as I was a bit further away than Storm. He had heard Mother's panic and shot to the riverbank. She had thought I was right behind her. I should've noticed her leave, I should've shouted to her to come and get me. I did neither. She had gotten to the riverbank and sat next to Storm. When she noticed I wasn't with him she said two words.

"Where's Twist...?"

When she had realised I was still in the water she had shouted at me. I had turned quickly as I noted the urgency in her voice, forgot I was on the branch, slipped off and splashed into the water. It was swirling around me as I gently was pushed to the bottom. I held my breath for as long as I can until I began ripping through the water, my feet lunging upwards. My wings just floated through the water and didn't respond when I tried to flap them. I did not know how to fly anyway. I started crying silently, the tears tracking down my face and getting lost in the water before they even hit my cheek. I just wanted to be out of the murky pit. Looking around in the water, it seemed as if darkness was crawling towards me. I panicked, punching around and head butting the waves. It did nothing though. As soon as I was about to give up a splash made me look above me. My Mother was diving into the water after telling Storm to stay onto the riverbank. She grabbed me around the middle, hugging me close. She kicked upwards but we never got anywhere. She panicked too and shushed me with her eyes as I followed. She kissed me on the cheek once and then rocketed me upwards.

I splashed to the surface, gasping for breath. Tight hands grabbed mine and hauled me out. I hugged Storm tightly and then tried to put my hands as far as they would go into the water. To grab her. To help her. To save her. We saw the air bubbles and the waves she was making. We strained ourselves to grab her. To feel her fingers. Then the bubbles ceased and the waves went back to normal. We crouched for a second, expecting her to splash back up, to laugh again. Nothing. After a minute the daisy chain I gave her floated back up to the surface. We had known she was gone. That we were alone in the world. The currents ceased slowly and we both silently lifted our hands out of the water. We waited for a second and Storm sniffed. That sniff unlocked my emotions. I collapsed onto my brother, crying and wailing. I cried for her, hoping for her to emerge from the depths below.

"Mother! Mother!"

'_Mother! Mother!'_ The words echoed in Twist's head as she awoke.

She was still underwater, which surprised her greatly as she would've drowned by now. The word still echoed inside her head.

'_Mother?'_

Twist had no Mother. She was created. The images that she had witnessed were just figments of her imagination.

'_Oh really? Then why are you crying? _She thought to herself.

Twist could feel the tears tracking down her face. She touched the Chaos Emerald hanging on the gold chain around her neck. She brought it up to her face, being careful not to unhook the chain from her neck.

'_Keep this, my emerald, and do not forget me. Not even when I leave this world, do not fall into sorrow. For I will always reside in this emerald and will guide you until you die. Then, you can give it to your children and you can guide them' _she could hear a new voice inside her head, this time a bit too real.

Realization dawned on the kittens face. She wasn't created. She remembered everything now. Where the two had lost their way home and had stumbled upon Eggman. When he had inserted them into the experiment capsules. For eleven years she had sat sedated in that acidic water.

Her fingers tightened around the emerald. The words replayed back into her head.

'_Keep this, my emerald, and do not forget me. Not even when I leave this world, do not fall into sorrow. For I will always reside in this emerald and will guide you until you die. Then, you can give it to your children and you can guide them.'_

This time, her Mother's face seemed to glow inside the emerald as the echo came again. Her Mother had wanted her to pass the Emerald onto her children. Her Mother had died trying to save her. Twist did not want to die in the water, not after her Mother had done her best to stop her from drowning. Suddenly, the emerald glowed and Twist shot to the surface like a speeding bullet, slamming through the Octo-Robo and grabbing the Emerald from inside. She turned into her trademark twister, getting the robot to explode and Eggman to spin right to the top of the twister. She propelled herself up the twister until she stopped, the twister dying away with her. The doctor and the kitten locked eyes for a moment before Twist thrust her arm back.

"You liar!" she shouted, as her knuckles found the front of his hover chair.

It shot him backwards into the air and nothing was noticed until a small explosion took place in the distance. Twist sighed and then gently floated to the ground. She hit the ground but her legs buckled and she landed on her hands and knees. She silently began crying again.

"Hey, Twist, you okay?" Storm asked, leaning over her.

She nodded slowly and then tried to get up. She leaned on him for support. He did not notice the tears but she did not expect him to. Her face had water running down it. She waited until they got home.

"Storm?" she asked warily.

Storm looked at her with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Did we ever have...a life...before Eggman?" she asked, her head tilted to one side.

He sighed unhappily and fiddled with his knuckles.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out..." he sighed, staring at his fingers.

A/N. Yay, I'm finished. Well, that was fun. I hope you lot liked this much and remember, Twist is still an experiment.


End file.
